elliotgoestoschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Field Trips
WARNING THIS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS In this episode Elliot wakes up differently, instead of being scared when his alarm goes off. He destroys it by throwing something at it. Like almost all episodes he goes to his Garage to get on his bike. The brick didn't do anything when Elliot opened the garage door. However, while he was about to ride his bike to the street leading to his city. The brick hit him. He rode to the airport by accident. He broke into a plane. Scaring everyone on it he got the guy from snakes on a plane to use this line. "I have had it with these motherfucking snakes, on this motherfucking plane!". Elliot leaves the plane and somehow crashes into Mr.Cool's room. Mr.Cool Mr.Cool was tired of his students. So he decided to say "These doofuses again?". Brandon somehow got offended and said "What was that Mr.Cool?!?! Do you think im FAT!!?!". Mr.Cool refuses and Brandon forces him to apoligize. Again Mr.Cool asks a question, "How do you say shoes in Italian?". Elliot got mad and said, "Didn't I JUST answer that in the last episode?". Brandon pointed out on Elliot's sweather that he's a robot. So he told him to shut his face. Humourously, Elliot literally shut down his face. Mr.Cool finds out Xaiver is playing WoW, so he tells him to stop. Brandon starts insulting someone. Then Elliot comes back then he says something. Then take a guess what Brandon told Elliot. Mr.Higglesworth Instead of real Mr.Higglesworth being in his class. Ms.Person was in there. Brandon thought Ms.Person was being a retard. So he told her "Wrong room, Ms.Person, the retard convention is down the other way!" Ms.Person told him that Mr.Higgs was sick. Soon Ms.Person takes attendance. Xaiver walks by and starts staring at Ms.Person, he offered to have sex with her. But it was Mr.Higglesworth. People start annoying Mr.Higgs then the class ends. Ms.Person It starts with Brandon knocking down Ms.Person. He laughs at her. Ironically, she says "Didn't we deal with this back in the buisness?". As if she's dealed with him longer ago. Everyone teleports to there assigned seat. She asks whats the periodic table. Postal Dude kills her. Later the class ends due to the field trip. Bus Ride This didn't last to long. All that happened is that Wesley (Xaiver) asked Elmer, a new character if he has played "2nd life". Elmer answers with "My names Elmer DAMNIT!!!!". The Field Trip They goto the tf2 museum. Ms.Person says that she's their guide. Xaivier says he wants to goto the medic's room. Jimbo points out that whoever plays the medic sucks. FoldingChair, another new guy, says "This Place SUCKS!". Brandon says "Shut up FoldingChair, go fold or something." FoldingChair folds into a bucket. Some guy with Breen's skin starts saying a joke. Brandon says that the museum sucks and that he's leaving. Jimbo calls Brandon a fagola and Brandon tells Jimbo to shutup. Everyone except Jimbo and Ms.Person Left. Brandon told Jimbo to have *** with Ms.Person. Jimbo fools Brandon and he escapes. The End Xaiver see's the bus driver has his laptop, Xaiver tries to stop him, but the bus driver destroyed it. Brandon slaps Xaiver's Chin then they chase each other. Elliot uses a overused joke then Elmer gets mad about it. That sums up how it ended. Trivia This episode has the most 4th wall breaks the first 4 wall break is when the teacher says how to say shoes in Italian Elliot tells him that he just answered the question in the last episode. The second 4th wall break is when Mr. Higglesworth tells the class to get out and callingn them generic fags, Gman scolds him by telling that he made up the word, however, Mr. Higglesworth tells him that no one likes inside jokes and tells him to get out of the episode as Brandon crashes into him. The thrid 4th wall break is when the principle tells the entire school that he is still is the principle, Brandon comments on it by saying "You said that in the last episode!". Transcript Transcript of Elliot Goes to School Field TripsCategory:Episode